Trunks z przyszłości
fioletowowłosy Wojownik Z, w ½ Ziemianin, w ½ Saiyanin. Dzięki wynalazkowi swojej matki Bulmy siedemnastoletni chłopak wyrusza w przeszłość, by powstrzymać sztucznych ludzi przed rozpętaniem chaosu na Ziemi. =Zdolności i osobowość= Trunks, jako Półsaiyanin potrafi przemienić się w SSJ a także w USSJ. W przeciwieństwie do ojca jest opanowany i z reguły atakuje po uprzednim obmyśleniu strategii. Cofnął się w czasie, aby zapobiec śmierci Son Gokū. Po pokonaniu Cella wraca do swojej czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie rozprawia się z tamtejszymi tyranami. Zawsze nosi przy sobie miecz podarowany przez TapionaPrzynajmniej tak było w przypadku miecza Trunksa z teraźniejszości..Trunks opracował wiele oryginalnych technik, jak Burning Attack polegający na wykonaniu przez wojownika specjalnych gestów i wystrzeleniu kuli energii Ki, czy Finishing Buster, której nazwa pojawia się tylko w grach DBZ. Technikę tę wykonuje poprzez podniesienie rąk do góry i wystrzeleniu kuli energii z wielkim zamachem w stronę przeciwnika. Najskuteczniejszą techniką Trunksa jest Heat Dome Attack. Polega ona na skierowaniu rąk w stronę przeciwnika i wystrzeleniu ognistej Kikōhy o niewiarygodnej szybkości i sile. =Serial= Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości To w tej sadze Trunks pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Przybywa wehikułem czasu z alternatywnej przyszłości oddalonej od teraźniejszości o 20 lat, aby ostrzec Wojowników Z przed Androidami i dać Gokū lekarstwo przeciwko nieuleczthumb|left|Trunks poraz pierwszyalnemu w tych czasach wirusowi serca. Dotarłszy do przeszłości, spostrzega statek Colda Daiō i Freezera. Trunks bez problemu zabija podwładnych Freezera oraz po zamianie w Super Saiyanina jego samego tnie na kawałki swoim mieczem, a następnie zamienia w proch kikōhą. Po czym podejmuje walkę z jego ojcem. Mimo podstępów Colda, Półsaiyanin pokonuje go bez najmniejszego problemu, przebijając i spalając pociskami energetycznymi. Chłopak rusza na spotkanie z Wojownikami Z i Bulmą, których prowadzi do miejsca lądowania Gokū. Wyjaśnił im, że Son za 3 godziny wyląduje na Ziemi. Razem oczekują, a gdy Saiyanin przybywa, Trunks, zabrawszy go na rozmowę w cztery oczy, wyjaśnia, kim jest, skąd przybył, jakie niebezpieczeństwa zagrażają Ziemi, wręcza lek na serce, po czym żegna się i wraca w swoje czasy. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi Po trzech latach, Wojownicy Z spotkali się w miejscu wyznaczonym przez Trunksa jako początek działań androidów. Po rozpoczęciu walk i krótkiej potyczce z Androidami zjawia się i on. Przybywszy nie poznaje androidów #19 i #20, pothumb|left|Trunks SSJnieważ w jego przyszłości takowych nie widział. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane zmianami jakich już dokonał Trunks, pojawiając się w przeszłości i dając lekarstwo Son Gokū bądź Androidy te zostały zniszczone zanim się jeszcze z nimi spotkał. W tym samym czasie Gokū choruje na serce i opuszcza drużynę lecz ci, co zostają razem z Vegetą powstrzymują #19 i chcą dobrać się do Dr. Gero, lecz ten ucieka do swojego laboratorium i uruchamia androidy znane Trunksowi, #17 i #18, które zabijają swojego twórcę i włączają nowego androida #16. Androidy ruszają z misją zabicia Gokū, a Wojownicy Z idą w ślad za nimi. Wywiązuje się walka między Vegetą a Androidem #18. Gdy Vegeta poważnie przegrywa, reszta wojowników wkracza do akcji, lecz zostają szybko unieszkodliwieni przez Androida #17. Androidy zostawiają wszystkich w spokoju i udają się po Gokū. Podsaga Cella niedoskonałego Trunks wraz z młodym Gohanem i Bulmą odkrywają pozostawiony niedaleko miasta wehikuł czasu, który okazuje się być tym należącym do Trunksa, lecz jakby z innego czasu. Wewnątrz maszyny znajdują jajko nieznanego thumb|left|197px|Trunks po treningu w komnacie Ducha i Czasustworzenia, a nieopodal Gohan odkrywa zrzucony pancerz gigantycznego owada. Jakiś czas później miasta pustoszeją za sprawą istoty przybyłej wthumb|Trunks po treningu maszynie czasu Trunksa, okazuje się, że to Cell, mutant zaprojektowany przez Dr. Gero i stworzony przez jego komputer. Stwór w walce z Piccolo opowiada o tym, że zabił Trunksa ze swojej rzeczywistości i cofnął się w czasie w celu pochłonięcia energii z Androidów, potrzebnej do osiągnięcia formy doskonałej. Trunks i Kulilin udają się do podziemi Laboratorium Doktora Gero] w celu odnalezienia planów budowy Androidów, które pomogły by Bulmie opracować wyłącznik, który posłużyłby do dezaktywacji Androidów. Znajdują tam plany Androida #17 a także komputer opiekujący się Cellem z teraźniejszości, niszczą wszystko, by za kilka lat nie powstał kolejny potwór. Trunks wraz z ojcem Vegetą wybierają się na trening do Boskiego Pałacu. Ćwiczą w specjalnej sali zwanej Komnatą Ducha i Czasu, gdzie rok spędzony wewnątrz odpowiada dwudziestu czterem ziemskim godzinom. Podsaga Cella półdoskonałego Po odbyciu rocznego treningu wychodzą i lecą na spotkanie z Cellem, który zdołał pochłonąć #17. Trunks chce szybko rozprawić się z potworem, lecz ojciec, po tym, jak dowiedział się, że słaby Cell może stać się super silny, zabrania mu tego. Pozwala Cellowi pochłonąć #18. Trunks próbuje zabić potwora, obawiając się, że jego ostateczna forma może okazać się zbyt potężna, lecz Vegeta go atakuje i tym samym powstrzymuje. Cell przeistacza się do trzeciej formy. Podsaga Cella doskonałego Po przegranej Vegety, Trunks staje do walki Cellem. Na próżno przeistacza się w Ultra Super Saiyanina i przegrywa. Cell uświadamia wojownikowi, że jego transformacja to nic, prócz zbędnego przyrostu masy mięśniowej kosztem prędkości i sam zmienia się w USSJ. Potwór pyta chłopaka, czy jakby mieli więcej czasu, byliby w stanie jeszcze się wzmocnić. Daruje mu życie i oznajmia, że zorganizuje turniej sztuk walki. Trunks ponownie udaje się do Boskiego Pałacu i tym razem bez towarzystwa Vegety trenuje. Podsaga Cell Game Po dziewięciu dniach rozpoczyna się walka z potworem. Na arenę Cell Game przybywają wszyscy Wojownicy Z a thumb|left|245px|Trunks na Cell Gamewraz z nimi Android #16. Zjawia się także mistrz świata w sztukach walki, Mister Satan. Trunks nie bierze większego udziału w walkach. Po względnym zniszczeniu Cella, powraca on silniejszy ze względu na komórki Saiyan, z thumb|259px|Trunks USSJktórych po części się składa. Jednym silnym atakiem przebija płuca Trunksa, uśmiercając go, co sprawia, że Vegeta wpada w szał i atakuje potwora. Po ostatecznym rozprawieniu się z Cellem, Trunks zostaje wskrzeszony i następnego dnia rano wraca do swoich czasów.W przyszłości spotyka się z matką, ale niemal natychmiast wyrusza zająć się szerzącymi złą Androidami. Bez problemu rozprawia się z #17 i #18. Planuje wrócić do przeszłości, aby opowiedzieć o tym znajomym, ale wie że obserwuje go Cell, który planuje jego wehikułem czasu powrócić do przeszłości, gdzie Androidy nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone. Trunks zaskakuje potwora wiedzą na jego temat i rozprawił się z nim dość szybko. =Filmy i odcinki specjalne= Dragon Ball Z: Wbrew rozpaczy!! Pozostali super wojownicy - Gohan i Trunks Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w alternatywnej przyszłości Dragon Balla.Pierwszym zdarzeniem tego odcinka specjalnego był powrót nastoletniego Son Gohana do domu.Ujrzawszy on swoich wszystkich przyjaciół obok jego domu,od razu do thumb|left|Nastoletni Trunks z Przyszłościniego wszedł.Zastał tam Chichi,Ox kinga,Genialnego Żółwia oraz swojego ojca leżącego w łóżku.Był on już nie żywy.Zmarł na chorobę serca.Ostatnią sceną z tej części było wspominanie Goku przez Narratora.Dwa lata później Ziemię zaatakowali dwa Androidy.C17 oraz C18.W walce z nimi umarli: Piccolo,Kulilin,Yamcha i Vegeta.Trzynaście lat później widzimy chłopca o imieniu Trunks.Był to syn Vegety i Bulmy.Usłyszawszy krzyki w mieście zorientował się że to musiały być Androidy.Kiedy przyleciał do centrum miasta było one już całkowite pozbawione życia i zniszczone.Trunksthumb|Trunks przeżywa śmierć Gohana i zamienia się w SSJ znalazł tam maskotkę małego królika.Wzruszył się i wściekł za to że Androidy sieją aż takie wielkie zniszczenie.Wtem przyleciał Gohan.Wyrośnięty dorosły mężczyzna wysłuchał prośby Trunksa aby zaatakować Androidy.Walczyli bardzo odważnie.Kiedy Trunks spadał z wieży po ciosie C 18 Gohan złapał go narażając się na ataki C17.Osłonił Trunksa swoim ciałem a następnie poleciał się schować.Androidy z lenistwa zamiast przeszukać miasto zburzyli je jeszcze bardziej.Z eksplozji Gohan stracił lewą rękę ale zorientował się że ma jeszcze Fasolkę Senzu.Mógł ją zjeść lecz zostawił dla Trunksa aby ta zregenerowała mu siły,po czym zemdlał.Trunks zaniósł go do Bulmy aby ona opatrzyła mu rany.Gohan przeżył i postanowił trenować Trunksa aby on także opanował formę SSJ.Po treningu poszli oni do miasta gdzie atakowały Androidy.Trunks chciał polecieć z Gohanem jednak ten się nie zgodził,gdyż bał się o nastoletniego chłopca.Gohan powiedziawszy że jednak zmienił zdanie Trunks bardzo się ucieszył,po czym został ogłuszony przez Gohana dla jego bezpieczeństwa.Gohan thumb|left|216px|Trunks w walce z Androidami w postaci SSJzamienia się w SSJ i staje do walki z Androidami.Gohan bardzo odważnie walczył sam ze dwójką Androidów.Lez bez jednej ręki walczyło mu się bardzo trudno.Androidy uderzyli go tak mocno że stracił kontrolę nad lataniem.W spadaniu Androidy strzelali w niego tysiącem pocisków po czym młody pół Saiyanin umarł.Trunks po odzyskaniu przytomności poleciał szukać Gohana.Zaczął nagle padać deszcz.Trunks spojrzał w dół i ujrzał tam martwe ciało Gohana.Rozpacza w deszczu nad zmarłym przyjacielem i ciągle krzyczy jego imię.Wściekły Trunks zamienia się w thumb|Trunks SSJ atakuje swoim mieczemSSJ i uderza z całej siły w Ziemię.Od śmierci Gohana mijają dwa lata.Trunks jest w wieku siedemnastu lat.Bulma skonstruowała dla niego maszynę która przeniosła by go w czasy życia Goku i tam danie mu lekarstwa na serce które w tamtych czasach jeszcze nie istniało.Kiedy już wsiadał do wehikułu ,usłyszał Androidy.Wysiada z maszyny,bierze swój miecz i zamienia się w SSJ.Zaczyna walkę z Androidami w której z początku przegrywał lecz podniósł się i to on zaczął prowadzić.Postanowił użyć swojego miecza na C18.Zadał bardzo dużo ciosów swoim ostrym mieczem.Po tym jak C18 go pokonała rusza on na C17.Prawie trafił w jego głowę mieczem,lecz C17 w porę się zorientował.Trunks używa swojej broni po raz ostani w tej walce celując nią w Androida siedemnastego.Niestety znów nie trafia we wroga.Zaczyna naciskać ich swoimi falami uderzeniowymi.Androidy zmęczone już walką zaatakowali go z całej siły lecz za każdy razem kiedy upadał,zdołał się podnieść.Po podniesieniu się użył mocnego promienia na C17 co bardzo zabolało wroga.Wściekły android uderza w niego ostatecznie.Na tym kończy się cała walka.Bulma zabiera swojego syna Trunksa na opatrunek po czym wysyła go w przeszłość na misję ocalenia Goku. Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Trunksa spotykamy jak leży ze swoim ojcem Vegetą,Gohanem,Bulmą i innymi swoimi przyjaciółmi na łące.Nagle przylatuję jakiś dziwny statek.Okazuję się że to statek Paragusa.Paragus był Saiyaninem który szukał swego thumb|left|238px|Trunks na nowej planecie Vegecieksięcia Vegety aby zasiad na tronie Nowej Planety Vegety.Trunks próbował powstrzymać ojca który miał już miano nie Księcia a Króla.Trunks był Księciem lecz jego nie interesowała władza.Myślał że to oszustwo i co się później okazało miał rację.Paragus chciał się zemścić na Vegecie za to że jego ojciec Król Vegeta kazał thumb|250px|Trunks z przyszłości SSJzabić jego i jego syna Brolly'ego za to że Brolly jak się urodził jego moc miała po wyżej 100,000 jednostek.Król obawiał się swojego stanowiska dlatego kazał zgładzić dziecko i jego ojca.Cudem przeżyli i byli żądni zemsty.Paragus na Vegecie a Brolly na Goku za to że kiedy był jeszcze w inkubatorze Goku nie dawał mu spokoju swoim płaczem.Paragus ginie z ręki swojego rozwścieczonego syna i rozpoczęła się walka między Brolly który zmienił się w Legendarnego Super Saiyanina a wojownikami Z.Trunks oczywiście starał się zabić Brolly'ego lecz ni dał rady z resztą jak cała reszta jego przyjaciół.Już na skraju sił Trunksowi udało się jdynie oddać swoją moc Goku aby ten miał siłę z jego mocy oraz mocy innych swoich przyjaciół w tym Vegety.Goku pokonał Brollyego a Trunks i reszta przyjaciół mogli powrócić do normalnego życia. =Ciekawostki= *Według wydarzeń z linii czasu żyjącego Gokū, Trunks z przyszłości dostał swój miecz od Tapiona w 13. filmie DBZ, lecz jest to dość nieprawdopodobne, gdyż w czasach Trunksa większość Wojowników Z już nie żyje i ciężko byłoby wypełnić historię z tamtego filmu bez nich. =Osiągnięte Poziomy= *Super Saiyanin *Ultra Super Saiyanin =Galeria= Trunks z przyszłości w DBK.png|W walce z Freezerem (Dragon Ball Kai) Future trunks ssj .png Future trunks 6.png Trunks w poziomie USSJ.png|Trunks Ultra Super Saiyanin Trunks_z_przyszłości_po_przegraniu_z_doskonałym_Cellem.jpg|Trunks z przyszłości po odbyciu treningu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu bezpośrednio po przegraniu z Cellem Zangya (29) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (28) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (27) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (26) Kontra Trunks - widoczny proień obezwładniający Bujina.jpg Zangya (25) Kontra Trunks.jpg Zangya (24) Z Bujinem kontra Trunks.jpg n2016050901.png|Tronks w Dragon Ball Super ep_trunks_main02.png|Tronks w serii Dragon Ball Super =Przypisy= en:Future Trunks es:Trunks del Futuro Alternativo nl:Future Trunks ca:Trunks del Futur pt-br:Trunks do Futuro Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Do przerobienia